Networked lighting in a building can be controlled by assigning unique addresses to nodes within the network. For example, the unique addresses can be used to create lighting groups and/or scenes in which one or more particular luminaire(s) can be turned on or off, dimmed, or otherwise controlled.
However, after installation, the unique address of each node in a network is typically random, which means that no assumptions can be made as to the relationship between the physical location of the device and its address. This may result in a need for manual intervention to re-address the ballasts to match the lighting plan which shows the specific address of luminaires at each location.
Further, the maintenance of such a system is problematic as there are no methods currently available to automatically address the replaced ballasts if more than one is replaced at a time which means the scene and group settings become invalid. Manual numbering and/or updating can result in lost time and productivity.